Nothing Is Quite What It Seems
by Angelus Draco
Summary: - After the first series - The events of the first world championships are still fresh in the gangs' minds but if they think that they've escaped the mad world of the Bit-Beasts and magic, then they've got another thing coming. ON HIATUS.


**Firstly, for the annoying but necessary disclaimer so that nobody rants at me:  
- Beyblade characters are © of Aoki Takao  
- Gundam Wing characters, when they appear, are © of Bandai and whoever created them in the first place.  
- Dragonball Z characters, when they appear, are © of Toei Animation  
- Yu Yu Hakusho characters, when they appear, are © of ****Yoshihiro Togashi****  
- ****Loonatics Unleashed characters and Road Rovers characters****, when they appear, ****are © of Warner Brothers****  
- ****Mighty Duck: The Animated Series characters, ****when they appear, are © of Disney.**  
- **Anaya Li and Adrienne Fwujuii are © of my mate Karla (Storms-Winter)  
- Truth Williams is © of my mate Heather (silentC)  
- Everyone else is © of me  
+  
Several other things:  
1) I owe a big thanks to Storms-Winter/Karla for helping get this started. Basically, I wrote something but I didn't think Adrienne and Anaya sounded right so I asked her for her help and she did the bulk of what you see.  
2) This is slightly AU because it's got the characters from the V Force and G Revolution series' but its set after "Beyblade".  
3) I know that there are different time zones throughout the world but I can't be bothered, so I'm using GMT for all the fic. Sorry but its to make my life easier.  
4) Sorry if people some OOC but I don't really give a rat's ass-this is my form of stress relief.  
+  
Right, lets get on with it.  
**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**PROLOGUE: A Little Bit Of Mystery  
**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
It was early February; the exact date being the 16th of February 2003. Now, in Bay City, there was a lot of tension and a great deal of worry. The worry was because one of the Bladebreakers was showing abnormal signs of behaviour, specifically the signs of immense anger and agitation.  
Not Tyson.  
Not Max.  
Not Kenny.  
Not Dizzi.  
Not Hilary.  
Not Kai.  
Surprisingly, it was Ray.  
Yes, Ray!  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Now, the reason behind his foul mood was that his phone had been stolen the Wednesday after the end of the World Tournament when he'd been in England, visiting friends, though, the others weren't or hadn't been aware of Ray having any English friends and on top of that, he refused to tell them anything else, except the minimum details, which was that they were all female and a couple or so years younger than himself, Lee and Kai.  
Anyway, the reason he was so annoyed was that whoever had stolen his phone had been prank calling everyone on his call list, or sending texts.  
The ones to the male bladers had been slightly amusing, though, Ray had failed to see the funny side of it, mainly because it was his phone.  
Even Kai had laughed when he'd received his, causing Tyson to faint, much to the alarm of Hilary and the others; it had taken fifty minutes to get him to wake up and even then, it had been because Kai had thrown a pail of water onto him.  
The texts that the girls had been receiving were far from funny however.  
They were downright lewd and they had made Mariah so scared to answer her mobile that for some now, it had been the case of whichever of that guys that had been closest when it rang had had to answer it, had quietly listened and then had gone an angry shade of red.  
After listening, they coolly told the person on the other end of the phone to "Piss off or else…" This got particularly amusing when those who knew other languages resorted to using them but the person still continued to call…until Adrienne, a mutual friend of the White Tigers, Kai and the Demolition Boys had been visiting them one afternoon and had answered it, as she had been right next to it.  
When the lewdness had started, she had merely asked the person in question, in the cool calm voice she had, whether he was fond of his testicles or not.  
The lewd phone-calls and texts had abruptly stopped, much to Mariah and the other girls' delight.  
Fortunately no one had received any texts or phone-calls from Ray's AWOL phone for about ten days but Ray was still so bad-tempered, bordering on anti-social that the girls had gone off shopping and taken the other lads with them, who had, for once, willingly gone, all keen to escape the Jekyll and Hyde persona that Ray had gained.  
Even _Tala _was scared.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Ray sat in the dojo, flipping through the pages of the magazine, his face a study in annoyance when Hiro, Tyson's older brother, stuck his head round the door, the cordless phone in his hand.  
"Hey Ray, phone call for you."  
"If it's the press tell them I'm not here."  
"It's not the press; its someone who says to tell you its 'Caggie' and that you'll know who it…" Hiro didn't finish. Ray chucked the magazine to the floor, leapt up and took the phone, a big smile on his face for the first time in ages.  
"Hiya Caggie, how are you?"  
On the other end of the phone, a female voice said. "Fine. And I have some good news that I'm sure you, Mariah and all the others will be pleased to hear…"  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Just at that moment, Hiro and his girlfriend (who was one of Kai's six older cousins), Diana were in the kitchen with Tyson and Hiro's Grandpa and Dad when the others arrived back home; the girls glowing from the retail therapy they had just embarked upon and the guys panting with the weight of packages they had been made to carry, as well as running and hiding from all the rabid fan girls, who seemed intent on ripping their clothes off.  
Hilary was also red in the face after losing her temper and yelling at the girls to clear off…or else!  
The rabid fan girls had fled in panic and they'd managed to have some quiet time.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Diana cocked her head as the boys collapsed to the floor. She bore a strong resemblance to Kai, but only in terms of the duo-toned hair.  
"Have fun little cousin?" Diana said, grinning. Kai glared at her.  
"No, they're worse than _you_! Which I thought was impossible." He muttered.  
"Well, aren't you glad I gave you the practice?" she asked sweetly. Kai scowled at her.  
Tala glanced around. "Where's Ray?"  
"On the phone."  
"Who to?" Tyson was interested.  
"Someone from England called Caggie, lil' dude." Grandpa said, as he dug around in the cupboard under the sink, looking for a clean dishcloth.  
"Ray's going to be pleased then if it's Caggie whose rung him." Diana said. Kai looked at his cousin.  
"You know this person then?" Diana looked at her cousin and smiled.  
"Yes, well, I've met her anyway. She's nice."  
"That's true." Lee said, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "She's got a personality sort of like yours Kai."  
"…What's that supposed to mean?!" the other teen snapped after a few seconds.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Suddenly they heard a yell of: "SERIOUSLY?!" as well as the sound of footsteps and Ray, with his trademark grin back on his face, came into the kitchen.  
He listened. "Who stole it?" he frowned. "Awww, why won't you tell me…Ahh, I see…Okay then, I'll contact Mr Dickenson…Thanks Caggie…Bye-bye."  
He ended the call.  
"Well? What did Caggie want?" Mariah asked eagerly.  
"Not only has she managed to get my phone back but she also knows who stole it." Ray grinned manically. "But she wants to tell me in person so, I'm going to go find Mr Dickenson and see if I can go with him to England."  
"Well, he should be at home this evening." Hiro said.  
"Sorry we can't give you a lift Ray." Diana smiled, as Tyson's father helped her into her long leather coat. "Me and Hiro have a date with our manager."  
"If he wants you to wear skimpy outfits, tell him that I'll hurt him." Kai told her. Diana grinned and kissed Kai on his nose.  
"Awww. You're so cute when you're overprotective."  
"Don't. Call. Me. Cute." Kai growled.  
"I'm older than you; I can call you whatever I like." Diana riposted. Tyson patted Kai's arm.  
"Give it up Kai; you won't win."  
"Its alright Di," Ray assured the older Hiwatari, smiling cheerfully. "I fancy a walk anyway. I'm just going to go change. It's getting a bit cold."  
He went out the room and several minutes later, eight other people left the room, unnoticed by everybody else.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Ray was in the room he was co-sharing with Kai, Lee, Tala and Michael. He was in the process of putting on his jumper with the BBA logo on it when Lee, Mariah, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Steve, Kevin and Gary came in.  
"Better speak to Adrienne and Anaya Ray." Mariah advised.  
"Why? What they got to do with this?" Kevin was puzzled.  
"Kai's tracked down Chloe. I just heard him say to Tala."  
"Oh…" Kevin paused. "Is that why Diana knocked the table and that glass of water went on you?"  
"Yes."  
"…Still don't get it."  
There was a mass sweat-drop from the older teens.  
"If Kai meets Caroline, Kelly and Claire then he's going to presume they're after Chloe for her money."  
"AHHH!" Kevin's face showed comprehension. Ray pulled out a small amulet, designed and looking like Driger which he fastened to his watch.  
"I'm going to walk a little way down the street before I use this." He announced.  
"Good idea. The others may see it."  
"Oh yeah," Rat snapped his fingers, remembering something. "Try and stop them ringing Mr. D for _at least _half-an-hour to forty minutes okay? Would take me that long if I was _actually _walking there."  
"Okay."  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Ray and the others trooped downstairs, after Mariah had effected a quick change of trousers. Ray pulled his shoes on.  
"See you later guys!" he called.  
"Bye Ray!" the girls called.  
"Say 'hi' to Mr. Dickenson for us!" Tyson called.  
"'Kay." Ray called back. "Mariah, make sure they don't touch my chocolate cake!"  
"Aye-aye Captain." She called back. Ray had just walked out the door when he heard Tyson and Daichi give yelps of pain. He smiled before walking away.  
Kai watched from the window. He frowned. He'd seen the amulet attached to Ray's watch and there was some kind of, well, _vibe_, coming off of it.  
/ Hmmm. Something's not quite right. / He thought.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Kai was right to be suspicious.  
As soon as he was clear of the house, Ray detached his amulet from the watch strap and held it out on the palm of his hand.  
"To Adrienne and Anaya's," he murmured, closing his eyes. There was a tingling sensation and when he opened his eyes, he was in front of one of the multi-million dollar skyscrapers.  
"Ahh, Master Kon. Good evening." Said the doorman, who was used to Ray, one of the most famous beybladers in the world, appearing out of thin air.  
"Evening Jefferson. Are Ms Fwujuii and Ms Li in?"  
"I believe so Sir; shall I ring up to check?"  
"Please Jefferson." Ray waited patiently whilst the doorman checked to make sure the two girls were up in their apartment.  
"They're up in the apartment Master Kon. Go on up."  
"Thanks Jefferson."  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Ray knocked on the apartment door.  
"Its open Ray!" called a female voice.  
Ray went in. Seated on one of the couches, were two girls. Both had black hair, both were small in stature, both had similar personalities; determined, stubborn and lethal, when the need arose. But one had fierce emerald green eyes whilst the other had burning crimson eyes. A small black cat with crimson eyes scuttled over to Ray and leapt into her arms.  
"Hey Scarlet." Ray scratched the cat's ears.  
"What's rattled your cage then Ray?" the green-eyed girl spoke first.  
"Well Anaya, the good news is Caroline and the others have retrieved my phone. I've got to collect it on Wednesday." The crimson eyed girl, who was called Adrienne, frowned.  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"Kai's tracked down Chloe to where she is now, so…" Deliberately Ray trailed off as comprehension dawned in the two females' eyes.  
"SHIT!" Anaya cursed. She leapt up and grabbed their coats, tossing Adrienne's to her.  
"Thanks Ray, we'll go see them now."  
"'Kay. I'm going to go and see your grandfather Anaya, since that's where I was going."  
"Alright; we'll text Lee's phone to let you know what happened alright?"  
"Alright then and good luck."  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
(Robin Hood County, England)  
It was ten o'clock at night and in a suburb, ten minutes or so from the City Centre of Nottingham, there were still people, and animals, awake.  
In a large detached house, all the lights were off but not for long. One came on and then, another came on, seconds before a door at the rear of the house was opened and a small brown puppy with a blue blaze down his back, scampered out, followed by an auburn haired girl in jeans, T-shirt and bare feet.  
"Jasper, I think we need to get you checked out. This is the fifth time tonight. Shadow keeps looking at me like I'm mental," she said, referring to her pet Alsatian.  
"But I can't help it Grandma!" complained the little puppy, as he darted behind a tree. "I've only got a little bladder and Mama's milk is so delicious!"  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
This was no ordinary puppy. He was a wolf puppy; cub…a bit-beast one; a secret one.  
He was the son of Wolborg and Wolborg's wife, Naaliyah. He was also the nephew of Anaya's bit-beast, Neixize, who was Naaliyah's older brother.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Just then, another girl, with navy blue hair, streaked with platinum blonde highlights with gleaming turquoise eyes, dressed in black boxer shorts and an oversized T-shirt came out.  
She linked her arm through the other girl's.  
This was Chloe Koviwa-Seatidemos, heiress to the Koviwa Fortune and current owner of the Seatidemos Corporation, which, with the help of some good advisers, Chloe was forcefully and grimly dragging it forward; she was also Kai's mother and father's god-daughter, and therefore, Kai and the other Demolition Boys' surrogate sister and/or cousin, depending on their mood.  
The auburn was her best friend, confidante and protector (from her father, his mistress and his family), Caroline Chadwick.  
"Caroline, aren't you tired?"  
"Since when do I go to bed early Chlo?" teased the other girl.  
"Never." Said another voice as two more girls, both blondes, except one was slightly taller, appeared.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
The taller one was Caroline's oldest girl friend, Claire Nicholson and the other was her newest friend, Kelly Yamikarian.  
Kelly was also the owner of Jasper's mother, who was inside, sleeping off her headache after spending more than three hours violently arguing with Wolborg, who had retreated to the bit-beast realm in a fit of sulks.  
"Maybe he's just drunken too much?" Claire suggested.  
"Could have done." Mused Caroline.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Jasper stuck his head round 'his' tree and scowled at them.  
"I always drink loads; I've got to if I want to be as big as Uncle Dragoon. He said so."  
"I think he was teasing you Jazz." Chloe told him gently.  
Jasper froze as realization struck.  
"He did it _again_!" he whined. "I _HATE _it when he does that." Then, he whined and disappeared back behind the tree, the pressure on his bladder proving too much.  
The girls grinned at each other and sat down on the grass to wait. They had just got settled when a swirling portal of emerald green, tainted with crimson and blue appeared in mid air and a couple of seconds later, Adrienne and Anaya stepped out, facial expressions grim.  
/ This does not bode well/ Caroline mused thoughtfully.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
"Well, I'm off to bed." Chloe said, yawning. "Night Ads, Ans."  
"Night Chlo." The two dark haired girls chorused.  
"I'm off to bed as well Caz." Claire gave her friend a hug and disappeared.  
"Me too." Kelly said, stretching. "I'll take Naaliyah with me so Jazz doesn't have anymore to drink. Laters." She said to the other girls and went into the house to try and get Naaliyah up.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Once they were gone, Adrienne and Anaya turned to Caroline, their expressions even more serious than before.  
"We've got a teeny-weeny problem." Adrienne reported.  
Caroline folded her arms and waited; eyebrows raised.  
"Kai knows where Chloe is and he's set on coming here to see her…"  
"So Ray was good enough to come and inform us." Anaya added. Caroline sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She heaved out a breath of air.  
"We knew that this day would have to come sooner or later," she shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea what we can do except wait for him to show up."  
"Then what?"  
"I'll have to deal with him sooner or later. Just it might be sooner as opposed to later; unfortunately."  
"He won't like you." Adrienne mused. "He's going to be pretty antagonistic."  
"I probably won't like him."  
"Most girls do."  
"Well," Caroline smirked as lightning danced at her fingertips. "_I'm_ not like _most_ girls…am I?"  
Adrienne and Anaya looked at each other, smirked and then looked at the younger girl.  
"When Kai does show up, remember to call us will you? We can't wait to see how you two clash." Adrienne remarked.  
"Should be pretty damn amusing as well."  
"Well," Caroline glanced up at the moonlit sky. "I don't think you'll have that long to wait."  
"Why? Is it coming?"  
"Yup."  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Right, that's it. I hope you enjoy it. I forgot about this one and, consequently, it's taken nearly a year to write and edit but I'm pleased with the end result.**

_"There's always a way to release what you feel. Let the creative energy flow and inspiration runs wild."_


End file.
